June 5, 2019 NXT results
The June 5, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Webster Bank Arena in Bridgeport, Connecticut on June 1, 2019. Summary Keith Lee is a tough man to keep down. Just ask Kona Reeves. Recognizing that his win-loss record has been anything but NXT's “Finest” of late, Reeves pulled out all the stops to try to derail The Limitless Superstar and get himself back on track, and he almost succeeded. Reeves resorted to skullduggery, feigning an injury to initially gain control, and displayed relentless determination as he kept the 320-pounder grounded for much of the bout. The combination of aggressive physicality and ring savvy would put away most men, but Lee, as the NXT Universe is fully aware, isn't like most men. Proving to be as sturdy as a Sherman tank, The Limitless Superstar weathered Reeves’ smothering offense before unleashing his own hard-hitting barrage, including a Grizzly Magnum double chop that nearly caved in Reeves’ chest. Lee then sent The Finest flying with a mighty pounce before driving him into the canvas with the Supernova for the pin, dashing Reeves’ hopes of getting back in the winner's circle on this night. If Mia Yim defied expectations by pinning Bianca Belair's shoulders to the mat last week — ending a streak that lasted more than a year-and-a-half — she left no doubt that her victory wasn't a fluke this week, repeating her impressive feat against The EST of NXT in a bitter rubber match. Still fuming over her previous loss, Belair was out to inflict pain on, if not outright injure, her rival. With a wise head on young shoulders, Belair opted for a methodical attack on Yim's core and back. She tried prying Yim apart with an abominable stretch (which she amplified by clawing Yim's ribs) and a bow-and-arrow submission hold. Later, she wrapped Yim's body around the ring post, stretching Yim's spine in all the wrong directions. Despite the headwinds, Yim stayed in the game, threatening submissions and uncorking strikes at every turn. When the action spilled to the floor, she reversed Belair's Glam Slam attempt and sent Belair crashing into the steel ring steps. Dueling chants of “E-S-T” and “Let’s go, Mia” rained down on both Superstars as the action intensified. Belair regained the advantage with a high-angle German suplex and — learning from her mistake last week, when Yim used Belair's long hair braid against her — wrapped her hair in a bun before going for the Alley-Oop facebuster, but Yim countered yet again, this time into a guillotine. The fiercely strong Belair broke free of the hold, but she had no answer for what came moments later. The HBIC spun off the turnbuckle with a variation of Protect Ya Neck for the three-count, bringing the grueling battle to an end and building her case for NXT Women's Title contention. Results ; ; *Keith Lee defeated Kona Reeves (6:06) *Mia Yim defeated Bianca Belair (10:37) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 6-5-19 NXT 1.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 2.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 3.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 4.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 5.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 6.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 7.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 8.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 9.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 10.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 11.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 12.jpg 6-5-19 NXT 13.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #355 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #355 at WWE.com * [ NXT #355 on WWE Network] Category:2019 television events